


Mondays with Gabriel

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Original Character Collection [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Marie has worked for Gabriel for thousands of years, and he’s finally ready to admit he has feelings for her. But the apocalypse, or lack thereof, complicates things.
Relationships: Gabriel (Good Omens)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Original Character Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Mondays with Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizons13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets Marie. A zebra observes.

_Humans have spent the entire history of their short existence trying to decide whether what happens to them was intended or not. There is a sort of comfort in imagining that all of your mistakes were part of a bigger scheme to make the right things occur, of course. They think that if it’s all left up to chance, it feels rather pointless._

_Angels are generally not subject to these types of doubts. They were built to follow the rules, though some of them failed at it quite spectacularly. Still, some of them find themselves in unusual situations brought on by unexpected feelings from time to time._

_One of my most loyal angels, Gabriel, landed in just such a predicament not long after the world began. It all started when he saw an angel named Marie staring intently at a zebra._

_It was a Monday, though that designation didn’t have any particular meaning for anyone just yet. For Gabriel, however, Mondays would come to have great significance from this point on._

Gabriel stared at the angel as she stared at the animal. It was some sort of striped horse. He didn’t know. He didn’t actually care. He was far more mesmerized by her, though he couldn’t have articulated why.

She looked like every other angel. A human facsimile. She had eyes and hair and a body. But, for some reason, he couldn’t look away.

Anyone who noticed him staring wouldn’t have recognized anything different in the set of his face. He had the same furrowed brow, stood in the same rigid manner, wore the same placid expression.

Inside, however, he was confused, and that wasn’t a feeling he was used to. He didn’t like it.

So he did what he would do in any situation that unnerved him. He confronted it directly.

He marched up to the angel. “Greetings,” he said stiffly. “I’m Gabriel. Who are you and what are you doing?”

She turned to face him, her expression calm. She clearly didn’t mind being interrupted. “I’m Marie,” she answered quietly. “I am contemplating this zebra so that we can define its purpose in the world.”

“And can you now do that?”

She nodded. “It’s primary function is as food for predators. It’s secondary function will be to be used in jokes that are told in the future.”

He nodded briskly. “Good. You are being reassigned. Please come with me.”

She nodded and fell into step beside him as he started to walk. “What will I be doing?”

_At this point, Gabriel realized that he had made a rare mistake. He had acted without a plan. So he did what any good manager would do in that scenario._

_He pulled something out of his ass._

“Surveillance,” he announced brightly, turning to smile at her.

His teeth were bared, resulting in the smile being slightly frightening, but she either didn’t notice or it didn’t bother her.

“An angel has been exhibiting strange behavior,” he added hastily. “Aziraphale. You are to occupy his general location, wherever he calls home, if you will, under the guise of aiding him. If he leaves, you must not follow him to avoid suspicion. We will meet every… seven days for a progress report.”

_He means every Monday. He just doesn’t know it yet._

_Marie, of course, agreed, being a loyal angel herself. And though it would take thousands of years for their feelings to come to fruition, it was on this simple Monday, while being observed by a zebra (which was actually far more intelligent than it let on, though its assigned purpose would diminish that intelligence over time), that two angels began to contemplate if their unusual attraction was intended or simply a matter of coincidence._


End file.
